The Family Business - Good English
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: What happens after Nick comes through the mirror after defeating Zerstorer and Kelly writing in the Grimm book 20 years later? Why Crimes, mayhem, madness, beheadings and family fun of course. Karel Stein Adler has given me permission to edit and make the necessary changes that come with rewriting a story. This story is temporarily on hold due to Uni. Editing only, sorry.
1. Chronoclasm

Hello everyone, with the permission of Karel_Stein_Adler I am editing her/his story to make it flow better (i.e. fixing up the mistakes, I'm effectively the beta). I will try to stay as close to the original story as I possibly can. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to this sooner because of Real World Problem (yes it needs capitals). I needed a break from editing one of my own stories.

This shouldn't take more than a week or two depending on how much time I have on my hands and how long the chapters are. I hope you enjoy this story. This isn't my story, I'm merely edited it, so it has less mistakes as is easier to read.

* * *

Date: 29/06/18 – 02/07/18  
Time: 11:32 pm – 2:13 pm

After Nick hugged Diana, Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, Renard, Trubel and Eve he tried to explain how happy he was they were still alive which didn't make much sense to anyone but Diana. Nick looked relieved when he come through and found them alive, and more than a little haunted by something. Monroe stared at Nick more than a little worried about his friend.

"Tell them what happened," Diana ordered glaring at the Grimm who was sitting on the couch next to Monroe and across from Hank and Renard. It had been around two hours since Nick and Eve had come back from the other world, the haunted look still hadn't left his eyes and likely wouldn't for quite a while, he kept looking at them like he expected them to disappear, it was painful and more than a little confusing.

"Tell us what?" Sean asked more than a little unsure as Monroe got up from the couch to pick up the staff that had appeared out of nowhere, even stranger was the fact Adalind was no longer wearing the ring Bonaparte had given her, Diana wasn't scared, and Nick no longer had the stick, which in itself was strange as he had been carrying with him everywhere as of recently, he hadn't been able to explain why.

"The stick was a part of the staff which belonged to something…well more like someone named Zerstorer Shrugged," Nick answered staring at the wooden staff had dropped onto the bench, he was staring at Nick with a horrified look on his face though they didn't understand why. Monroe could clearly see or sense something they couldn't as he had known Nick the longest.

"Zerstorer the Destroyer," Monroe stated flatly, staring at Nick more than a little disturbed at the haunted look in Nick's eyes, in the nearly six years he had known Nick he had never seen him look quite _that_ haunted, when he had first met Nick he hadn't exactly been innocent as he _was_ a homicide Detective, but he hadn't been burdened by the weight of being a Grimm and knowing there were creatures out there after his head.

He had looked so relieved to see them alive making Monroe wonder what had happened when they were in the other world, Eve didn't seem to know why Nick was acting the way he was. Trubel had _thought_ Nick was in danger but he wasn't but by the look on Nick's face he _had_ been in danger. Monroe couldn't help but wonder what kind of danger Nick had been in to bring Trubel back to Portland as she had seemed more than a little relieved to see Nick was safe.

"In every sense of the word. I'm not sure how it's possible but I come through this mirror about two days ago with Eve, Zerstorer come through another elsewhere, killed several people as he made his way to the station where he killed everyone leaving me alive because I had the stick," Nick replied staring at something they couldn't see. It was more than a little spooky.

"Is that why you acted so strange when you come through the portal?" Wu asked staring at Nick with a sceptical look on his face. He wasn't the only who had thought Nick's behaviour was strange, he had looked unspeakably relieved when he had them alive. He had known Nick since he was a Rookie working in the Special Victims Unit, he had change a great deal since then, the only thing that hadn't changed was the way he delt with criminals. That hadn't changed much after he had become a Grimm.

"We tried to make the Force Du Sung: The Strength of one's blood. It needs the blood of a Grimm, a Hexenbiest and a Wesen. All participants must be willing and have a close blood tie, whether them being related or have saved the other life in some form," Nick commented not at all surprised to Adalind, Renard, Monroe and Rosalee staring at him in shock, they clearly knew something of the potion he was talking about.

"Did we? I suppose something that that could be possible, given how…unique our group is. I never thought something like that could actually work as there hasn't been a Grimm since the original seven who would willingly cooperate with any Wesen let alone give their blood to that sort of potion. Who helped you?" Adalind asked staring at Nick in wonder, he really one of a kind.

In a lot of ways.

"You and Monroe helped. Eve was…unable to as when she back through the portal she was no longer a Hexenbiest, Zerstorer had killed her at the Spice Shop before we could complete the potion," Nick answered flatly, Monroe wrapped and arm around the Grimm's shoulder when he heard his voice catch a little and his scent changed to one of fear anger and something spicy, rick and dark like chocolate and that horrid preground coffee he preferred, Monroe knew the Grimm hadn't calmed down yet.

And likely wouldn't for a while.

"Did it work?" Rosalee asked more than a little curious, from the look on Nick's face it had worked but not in the way he had expected nor wanted, a strange bitter and tangy scent filled the air making it hard for Renard, Monroe, Adalind, Diana and Rosalee to breath as they felt a strange sense of longing and sadness, they knew it wasn't their own, it didn't take a genius to figure out it was coming from Nick.

"It burnt his skin like acid but had no lasting effect after he had healed himself. He killed you the rest of you here. Hank and Wu were killed at the station. He brought Trubel back," Nick answered quickly and simply wanting to get this finished as quickly as possible as he carefully picked up the staff. They didn't need to know how he knew that information.

"Trubel had been killed, Zerstorer and brought her back and would bring everyone else back if Nick gave him the stick as he couldn't just take it. Nick almost excepted but-" Diana cut herself off when she saw the look she was getting from Nick and couldn't help but gulp, suddenly getting the feeling she should have kept her mouth shut and not said anything, Nick had never given her that look before.

"Diana, they don't need to know," Nick snapped more than a little annoyed and angry, Diana shrank into her seat when Nick's eyes turned black, she could suddenly see who she _really_ was, she was nothing more than a spoiled princess with far too much power who was used to getting exactly what she wanted, she looked at Rosalee guiltily when she remembered destroying those jars.

They had always treated her with the sort of caution you would a nearly boiling pot of candy or a bomb. They had been _very_ tolerant even though some of the things she did or said freaked them our or made them mad, she had worried Nick a great deal with her demand for Adalind to come to her, pulling Nick away from his son and creating more than a little tension between her father and Nick.

"My mother and Aunt returned and helped me and Trubel fight Zerstorer. Trubel is my third cousin on my mother's side," Nick explained before Diana could say anymore, not taking his eyes off said girl who was staring at her lap, Trubel stared at Nick in shock when the Grim turned to look at her, there was something different about him, it had put Diana in her place.

"How is that possible?" Renard asked more then a little curious, he had never heard of something like that happening before, the look in Nick's eyes worried him a great deal, he was clearly more effected by their deaths then he was letting on. Nick gave him a blank, vacant stare which in itself was more than a little concerning. It shouldn't have been possible though then again anything was possible at this point.

"I have no idea though I suspect we were taken to a mirror universe, Zerstorer's universe being in the middle, in that universe you are dead. I was holing the staff when after I taken the ring Bonaparte gave Adalind, a portal opened, and I was pulled back here…" Nick trailed off when his fingers brushed against the staff. He felt the need to go back to the cottage in the woods for some unknown reason.

He patted his pockets, wondering if he put the ring in his pocket or if he dropped it. He hissed when his fingers wrapped around a red-hot metal band, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a simple gold circle. He had no idea how he had gotten in his pocket as he didn't remember putting it there. Diana jerked and stared at him with an slightly alarmed look on his face when she saw the ring.

"Bonaparte must have gotten both of the rings from the other universe. That's Daddy's ring Ms Rachel gave him. I can feel strange magic coming off it," Diana informed Nick timidly who just nodded an slipped the ring back into his pocket wondering how it had gotten in his pocket, he could remember Renard ever wearing a ring. Nick jerked when the ring got incredibly hot before it melted and disappeared.

"We need to go to the Cabin, the one the Postmen kept the little girl, where you gave the key back to me," Nick explained, answering Renard's unasked question, he could tell his Captain wanted to ask but couldn't find the right words. Renard nod, he remembered that case and that Cabin. When they arrived at the Cabin after a ten-minute drive, the group climbed out and were surprised when they saw three cars already there.

Adalind stared at them in muted shock and morbid fascination when she saw her own corpse lying in the mud, there was no way this could be possible but then again, she had learnt anything was possible at this point. Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Renard, Eve, Wu, Hank, Trubel and Diana watched in muted shock as a ghostly version of Nick and who they assumed was Zerstorer fight after the Ghost Nick's argument with Trubel with about what he was going to do.

Zerstorer didn't stand a change against four Grimm's even if two of them were dead. Renard was shocked too see Marie Kessler and Kelly Burkhardt Ghost Nick merged with their Nick, Kelly Sr and Marie turned to them. Monroe, Rosalee, Adalind, Diana, Renard and Trubel stepped behind Nick unsure of what the two Grimm's would do and how much they knew of what had been going on.

"In my time it was customary for the man to marry the women _before_ she gave birth to his child, but then again you _have_ always been unconventional," Kelly Sr. stated as she turned to look at Monroe and Rosalee, she had always known her son was different even when he was younger. Many of his friends and later girlfriends were Wesen, not that he knew that at the time.

"Your mother is right, you are unconventional, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. I have no idea how your grandfather would think about your friendship with Wesen and being in relationship with a Hexenbiest whose already given you a child. Despite everything, they _have_ proven themselves," Marie stated looking over Monroe, Rosalee, and Adalind who were standing behind Nick.

"Renard, we need to talk," Kelly Sr. state, Renard stared at her wearily wondering what the women wanted, she had ever had as fierce reputation as Marie, but she was more vicious in some respects while not in others as she _had_ married a human, or Renard _thought_ she had married a human, there was always something not quite _right_ about Richard, like he was hiding something. It would make sense if he had been a Grimm.

"What do you need?" Renard asked wearily more than a little annoyed at how demanding the women was being, even though he knew she couldn't hurt him as she was already dead he was still weary she could still do something to him even though she was a ghost. Renard had gotten to know Richard quite well as a Rookie as he had been paired with the man quite a few times.

"Contact your family in Wien, explain to them that another attack on Grimm's anywhere will result in their eradication. This is our offer of piece. It can be negotiated for us to hunt down Wesen who have broken the law," Kelly Sr started, glaring at Renard making it quite clear she was being serious. Nick stared at his mother in muted shock, it was more than a little extreme.

"Essentially being the Police of the Wesen world like we were originally. If anyone from any of the seven families try and murder another Grimm it will result in the eradication of every member of that family down to the last child," Marie stated cold glaring at Renard who had gone rather pale as he looked at Diana. Nick shuddered at his Aunt's words. He could understand a little why most Wesen were scared of her.

"Its been done before, we will do it again if necessary," Marie and Kelly Sr. added staring at Sean who gulped, wanting nothing more than to look away but found himself unable to do so, there was something captivating about the two women and scary at the same time. These two women had killed and murdered more Wesen than most Grimm's combined.

"I will explain it the best I can to Victor and my…remaining family but I can't guarantee they will listen," Renard replied already knowing his cousin wouldn't listen, his sister might though it would be very unlikely Nick would be happy as she had tried to have Monroe killed as a warning to stay out of Wesen business and messing with the status quo, Nick had not been pleased.

"Renard would you be find if Adalind come with me and my son. Joint Custody could be arranged for Diana as she will be spending a great deal of time with me. As you have an extremely minor chance of ever getting the throne, your daughter might have a better chance," Nick suggested, Renard nodded, he was more than fine with sharing Joint Custody of Diana with Nick as he knew the Grimm would do everything to protect her.

"Is Wien a lovely place?" Adalind asked more than a little curious as she had only been to Kronoberg Castle, when she had escaped, she hadn't gotten much of a chance to admire the country side of Germany as she had been pregnant, and, on the run, she very much wished she had gotten the chance to have a better look around but it hadn't happened.

"It's worth a visit, but after I've set up a powerbase, then I'll risk taking you there," Renard replied knowing it would take a while for him to create a power base half as big as half as big as the one he had here in Portland, he would need to make arrangements while he was away. Nick watched as his ghost self was pulled through the portal, once said portal was closed any sign of what in the mirror universe/timeline disappeared as did Marie and Kelly Sr.

Diana picked up the ring from where it was lying in the mud and stared at it, her eyes glowed neon purple, the ring started to smoke and melted, the gems started to burn until they were nothing more then dust. Diana's eyes returned to normal and she yawned, clearly very tired. Renard agreed to let Hank, Nick and Wu have the next two days off, as they clearly needed it, Nick looked absolutely exhausted, the haunted look had lessened but hadn't faded

"Where are you going to keep the staff as someone is likely going to want to steal if they knew what it could do," Wu commented after they had been told they had the next two days off. Nick leaned back in his chair as he tried to figure out where the best place to keep the staff would be. He knew it about to bring people back to life, he suddenly felt the need to take the staff to the trailer. He hadn't had the heart to move it.

"I can protect itself. I'm going to go to the trailer to try something," Nick replied absentmindedly, he instinctively knew the staff wouldn't be going anywhere with anyone who intended its power the way Zerstorer had planned and had done. Nick got the impression the staff was more alive then most people thought. Hank and Wu shared a curious look wondering what Nick was planning to do.

"What are you planning?" Wu asked even though he had Wu asked even though he had a pretty good idea ass they already knew the Staff could bring people back from the dead, if it could do that then what other ability did it have. Wu knew Nick was thinking of using the staff to undo the damage Juliette had done to the trailer when she had set it on fire, destroying hundred of years of history.

"The Staff can bring it back from the dead by reversing time, what if you could do the same with paper, glass bottles and weapons," Nick answered grinning, he _knew_ it was going to work he didn't know how, he saw the doubtful look on Hank and Wu faces but paid them no mind, he knew it was going to work. The Staff would do whatever the person holding it wanted.

"Are you sure it can bring back everything you lost in the fire _she_ started?" Hank asked, a little worried Nick was getting his hopes up. It would be horrible if it didn't end up working, the look gave him made him regret his words instantly. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact Juliette had destroyed everything in the trailer just because she couldn't find what she wanted like a toddler throwing a tantrum when they didn't get what they wanted.

Hank and Wu followed Nick out to their cars.

"I know it's going to work. Let's get Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel from the Spice Shop, we're going to need their help to move everything, back to trailer," Nick commented as he climbed into his car with Hank, Wu followed them to the Spice Shop, it was a bonus that Adalind was there with Diana and Kelly. They were more then happy to help move the stuff they had saved back to the trailer.

Adalind hoped it would work for Nick's sake. Nick with help of Wu, Hank, Trubel, Monroe and Rosalee move what they had been able to save from the trailer into his car, so it could be restored with the rest of the trailer. Rosalee gasped when she saw how burnt the trailer was, even more horrified when she saw the inside and wished she could punch Juliette.

When everything was back in the trailer, Nick grabbed the staff and walked into the trailer while Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Monroe, Diana and Adalind waited outside. Nick gently touch one of the burnt books and watched in amazement as time seemed to rewind, spreading from one of the books to the rest of the trailer, within five minutes everything in the trailer had been restored, from the books, to the jars, to the pictures on the ceiling.

When he stepped outside he was surprised to see the trailer looked brand-new, like it had just come from the factory though there were strange circles, symbols, and lines on the door. Hank, Wu, Trubel, Monroe walked inside and were surprised it had worked. Diana waved her hand and books and bottles returned to the shelves, she walked over to one of the books on the open table. It was open on a picture about a Hexenbiest. Diana turned to look at her mother and pointed to the picture.

"That looks like you Mom," Diana commented, Adalind smiled when she saw the hand-drawn picture, it did look a bit like her to be honest even though the drawing was likely very old the resemblance was uncanny, she leaned over the table and started to read the information more than a little interested, she had never really understood why the contents of the trailer was so important to Nick other then it containing information about various, she now realised the trailer contained a lot more then just his history

* * *

There done. It took four days for me to completely edit this which isn't as long as I thought it would take me. I have Karel_Stein_Adler's permission to make the changes I have. I will try keep to the main plot points with a few changes here and there. Hope you enjoyed.

I should have the next chapter up by the 5th or 6th of June, depending on how long it takes and how busy I am. If there is anything you think I should add or haven't quite gotten right, then please do tell.


	2. My Castle Is My Home

Hello everyone, I'm sorry It's taken me so longer to get this chapter up, but I had to take a break from it as it was starting to do my head in a little. Editing this story is very time-intensive and takes a lot of work. I have been busy with Life and helping my sister, Marlia write her own original story. You can read the story over on FanFiction Press.

* * *

Date: 02/07/18 – 07/10/18

Time: 3:31 pm - 6:00 pm

"Yes, darling that does look like me," Adalind replied as she gently picked up the clearly very old book, a little afraid it was going to turn into dust if she wasn't careful with it, the book was so interesting and gave her insight to how Grimm's saw Wesen. The stories that went along with some of the entries were really interesting. Adalind wanted nothing more than to sit down and read through the book but knew she couldn't. At least not yet.

"Where are you going to keep that thing? It's incredibly powerful, it would be disastrous if it ended up in the wrong hands," Monroe asked looking between the staff and the repaired trailer, everything inside had nearly been completely destroyed thanks to Juliette, she had destroyed a great deal of Nick's history, it was marical they had ben able to get all of it back. Some of the books that had been damaged before the fire had been restored.

"The best place to keep it would be here. Adalind do you know of a spell or spells that prevents someone with dishonest intentions from getting into the trailer?" Nick asked as he put the Staff in the Weapons Cabinet and walked outside. He didn't want to have to feel the overwhelming panic and terror he had felt when he had had found the trailer on fire. He had wanted to kill Juliette when he found out she was responsible.

She had the one thing he could never forgive.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure we could come up with something," Adalind answered, trying to think of any spells that could do the thing of thing Nick was asking, there were spells to prevent things from being destroyed or stolen but they would have to be put on every single item in the trailer and that take forever as the trailer held a lot of things.

"I could do it. If you want," Diana offered shyly, he trailer was amazing and had so much interesting stuff in it, she hadn't understood why anyone would want to burn it. She could tell the trailer had, at one time been protected by a very strong spell, but over time it had weakened as it hadn't been renewed, it wouldn't take much to restore the old spell and add the new one.

"If you're sure you can do it without too much trouble," Nick answered, wondering what the young girl was going to do to protect the trailer, he watched in fascination as Diana's eyes glowed neon purple as she looked around the trailer before shaking her head and walking outside, they quickly followed her wondering what she was going to do.

Diana stared at the trailer, trying to find the anchor point for the spell and smiled when she saw the faded design on the door, she closed I with her powers before tracing the symbols, circles and the 'G' in the middle, happy when they glowed neon purple, lines spread out from the 'G' and around the trailer like a web, once she was sure the old spell had been restored before going onto the next step.

Diana gently pulled Kelly from his bassinet and place his hand on the door in the middle of the 'G' more than a little surprised when the door glowed forest green, she put Kelly back in his bassinet before placing her own hand on the door then repeated the process with Sean, Adalind, Trubel, Rosalee, Wu, Hank, Monroe and finally Nick. He jerked at he burning sensation when his hand touched the 'G' embossed on the door.

Nick could feel something being drawn rom within him as the spell and the staff reacted to his touch, he closed his eyes and focused on his need to protect and hide everything in the trailer from prying eyes and to stop anything inside from being damaged again. Monroe shared a look with Trubel as a greyish silver shockwave spread from Nick's hand and wrapped around the trailer.

Nick turned to look at Diana, wondering what his soon-to-be step-daughter had done.

"What did you do?" Wu asked more than a little curious as to what Diana had done to the trailer and what the colours had meant when Kelly, Trubel and Nick had touched the door. Nick closed his eyes and leaned against Monroe, far more tired then he thought he would be. Diana tilted her head trying to think of the best way to explain what she had done.

"In order to access the information in the trailer you need to touch the 'G' on the door to prove who you are, we're the only ones who know about the existence of the trailer, if anyone else does know about it, it's been removed from their memory. If someone found the trailer, all they would see is a rundown and abandoned trailer and pay it no mind," Diana explained, unsure if she explaining it correctly, but figured she had gotten the point across.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The Loft was bare but functional for now. Things would need to be added or change if they were going to be living there. Nick knew the best person to ask about finding someone to make The Loft liveable, for a reasonable amount of money. It was one of the times Nick was more than glad Eisbeber were more than happy to help him.

"I'm going over to talk to Bud," Nick mentioned to Adalind as he drew a rough sketch of The Loft, hopefully Bud would know who to ask, Adalind paused, she was about to start making lunch and couldn't help but wonder why Nick would want to go over to Bud's place, she would be eternally greatful to Bud for helping her when Juliette was trying to kill her.

"Why?" Adalind asked more than a little curious about what Nick was planning as she had seen him drawing up a rough sketch of The Loft, it was incredibly detailed for just being a rough sketch. Adalind had always been surprised by how good Nick was at drawing, the fact he had an eidetic memory and was able to draw something after only seeing it for a few seconds.

"I was going to ask Bud if he knew anyone who could make this place liveable," Nick answered collecting the sketches he had made, Adalind looked around The Loft, it was bare, but servable, she had always thought The Loft was a temporary place not where they would be living permentaly, but she could see this being their perminate home. Eventually.

"Do you mind if I come?" Adalind asked, she knew Bud would want to meet his daughter and son. It was hard to believe she had gotten her daughter and had a son with Portland's Grimm who she had found was very protective of their son. He had managed to Diana to listen to him which was incredibly hard as someone had made Diana believe she could do whatever she wanted without any consequences.

Adalind knew her and Sean spoiled Diana, they couldn't help it, she was their baby girl, they hadn't gotten the chance to see her grow up. Nick however didn't let her get way with anything, particularly so after they had defeated Zerstorer. Something had happened to make Diana at least a _little_ scared of Nick and Adalind knew without a shadow of a doubt Diana had gotten a glimpse of The Grimm.

"Not at all. I'll call Bud and ask him if he mind having us over," Nick replied digging his phone out of his pocket to call Bud and ask him if he could come over with Adalind, Diana and Kelly. He knew the Eisbeber was more than happy to have them over. He sent a quick text to Monroe to work out a day they could train as Monroe and Rosalee were busy with the Triplet's.

"Hey Bud, are you busy?" Nick asked after he had worked out a day he could meet Monroe for training, the Eisbeber had changed a great deal since Nick had first met him, he was no longer as timid and was able to stand up for himself. Nick hadn't realized just how much Bud had changed until after things had settled down and returned to normal…well their definition of normal.

"No, I'm not. Why is something wrong?" Bud asked in returned wondering what Nick could want, he had heard about the strange power outages and figured it had everything to do with Nick or had happened because of something Nick had done. Bud still couldn't believe he was friends with a Grimm who was actually willing to listen first and shoot later.

It was strange.

His family hadn't believed him when he had told them he had met a Grimm who hadn't killed him on sight just because he was Wesen. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee had been over as they needed to his with storage at the Spice Shop, Bud was certain there was more to their request then what they were tell him, as some of the things there were asking for were _very_ specific.

The sort of things a Grimm would need, which was rather strange though he had heard about the fire in the middle of the forest and got the feeling it had something to do with Nick's trailer, he had seen the thing when he had gone to fix his fridge before he had known Nick was a Grimm. He had completely forgotten his family was supposed to be arriving the same day.

His mother hadn't believed him when she had told him he had met a Grimm, she had told him to leave town with Phoebe and his three children. He hadn't listened of course, more than happy to stay in Portland, he knew Nick would never hurt any of them as he wasn't that kind of Grimm. The encounter with his family had gone just about as well as could be expected.

About the same way things had gone when Monroe's parents had met Nick except Bud's parents and two siblings had run way and hid in Bud's bedroom until Monroe, Rosalee and Nick had left. Bud had not been impressed. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee were more annoyed then anything else. Bud was yet again reminded just how cowardly Eisbeber were.

"Would it be alright if I come over with Adalind, Diana and Kelly?" Nick asked hoping it would be alright, the Eisbeber was ery generous and was usually more than happy to have them over. He loved nothing more than to have people over, Phoebe had been rather nervous when she had first met Nick, but she had soon relaxed after realizing Nick wasn't going to hurt her.

"Of course, you can. I'm sure Phoebe would love to have someone to talk to," Bud replied more than happy to have to them over for lunch. Nick told Bud they would be there at 12:30 if nothing come up and he didn't have a crime scene to go to even though he was having a few days off. Nick blinked when he realised it was 12:15 pm. They had to be at Bud's house in 15 minutes.

Diana was more than a little nervous when she knocked on the door and was greeted by a large man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he grinned when he saw them and invited them inside. Diana stared at him wondering where she had seen him, she felt like she should know who the Eisbeber was but couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Hello Nick, Adalind, how have you been?" Bud asked leading them into the living them, Nick hugged Phoebe who looked quite good despite her age and the fact she had three children, Nick thought it might have something to do with her being an Eisbeber, but he wasn't about to ask. Adalind smiled and hugged Phoebe, they had only met briefly the last time she had been there as her and Bud's three children had gone to stay with a friend.

"Hello Phoebe, where are the three misfits?" Nick questioned looking around cautiously for Bud's three children, he loved them to bits, but they ended to tackle him whenever he come to visit. Phoebe laughed clearly knowing what Nick was thinking of, finding it rather amusing Nick was scared of her three children. It always amused her. Before she could say anything three sets of footsteps come running down the stairs, Nick handed Kelly to Adalind and got ready for the impact.

"UNCLE NICK!" Matty, Jack and Alex yelled, slamming into Nick, Adalind expected him to loose his balance but he _somehow_ managed to stay standing clearly quite used to this sort of greeting from the three young Eisbeber, Diana stared at the three children wondering how they could so fearless around a Grimm, he could very easily kill them if he wanted to.

"Hello to you to. Have you three been behaving?" Nick asked letting a little of his Grimm surface, Matty and Jack immediately looked down, clearly having done something wrong, Alex clearly wasn't effected by it quiet yet. Phoebe and Bud stood back visibly not bothered by Nick being there which Adalind honestly found quite strange, they seemed very comfortable around Nick.

"We _may_ have broken something of Mommy's. It was an accident, we didn't mean to, honest," Matty and Jack answered staring up at Nick with the Puppy Eyes. Nick stared at them sternly before looking at Phoebe who nodded ever so slightly, indicating she knew about the thing they had broken. Nick had to stop himself from laughing. Did the boys seriously think they could hide something like that from their mother.

"Go and get it and I'll see what I can do," Nick answered watching them run off more than a little amused, Phoebe shook her head and couldn't help but laugh, this evidently wasn't the first time something like this had happened and something Phoebe and Bud were used to as Matty and Jack come running back with the broken items.

Nick stared down at the watch Matty gave him, it was quite old and clearly very well loved, he looked up at Phoebe and knew it held some sort of sentimental value as she looked rather sad as he looked down at it, he turned it over. It was something Monroe could easily fix. He smiled and slipped the watch into his pocket. He would ask Monroe the next him he saw him.

"I'll ask the Watch Maker if he can fix it. It shouldn't take more than a few days," Nick answered, Phoebe smiled at him brightly clearly knowing who Nick was talking about, Alex smiled happily, she turned around to walk over to her mother only to see Diana staring at her. She ran over to Nick and hid behind his leg and peeking out at Diana. Nick sighed and picked the two-nearly-three-year-old up and hugged her.

"There's nothing to be scared of Lexie, this is my step-daughter Diana. The little boy is my son Kelly," Nick introduced, gently taking Kelly from Adalind, Nick watched more than a little amused as Alex reached out and gently touched Kelly's hand, laughing when the two-year-old wrapped his hand around one of Alex's fingers and grinned. Nick smiled and looked up just as Phoebe took a picture.

"I'm a Princess, Mommy's a Hexenbiest, Nick's a Grimm and Daddy's the Prince soon to be King," Diana stated as though it was completely obvious, Alex looked down at Diana with a look that clearly said "yes, we know, you don't have to tell us" before she looked at Kelly and shook her head. Nick glared at Diana, letting the Grimm completely come to the surface as he stared down at his four-year-old step daughter.

His posture changed, he somehow looked intimidating even though he was holding two children, Diana realised she should have kept her mouth shut and not said anything, Nick clearly wasn't happy with her about something. Adalind watched in muted shock as Jack and Matty moved behind Nick's legs instead of going over to their parents like she thought they would.

Phoebe and Bud didn't seem at all alarmed.

"Diana, your incredibly lucky Bud and Phoebe already know I'm a Grimm. If you had blurted that to anyone who _didn't_ already know and you could get yourself or someone else hurt. Wesen are scared of Grimm's as they ae the 'monsters under the bed' in the Wesen world," Nick snapped, Adalind stared at Nick, she didn't know he was reacting like this.

It wasn't that big of a deal was it?

"Diana, we both trust Nick a great deal and know he would never hurt us, but there are some Wesen who _don't_ know Nick and would react violently. The Watch Maker has been hurt in the past because of his friendship with Nick, someone could hurt you if they thought they could get to Nick or your father," Bud stated crouching in front of Diana tyring to make her understand how serious this was.

She couldn't just blurt out.

"No one can get to me, I'm special because I'm a Princess," Diana stated crossing her arms and glaring at Bud, her eyes glowing purple and was more than a little confused when Bud stood up, looking rather unimpressed clearly not at all scared by Diana's little show. She was used to people being scared of her and doing exactly what she wanted, the men who had been looking after her for the last three years had done what she wanted when her eyes turned purple.

"I think you should ask the Watch Maker if he can come over. I don't think she understands what king of trouble she could get herself in if she keeps this up. Diana they'll be after you even more if they found out you're the daughter of the Princess _and_ a Princess, " Phoebe mentioned, Nick nodded, he had a feeling he was going to have some problems.

Phoebe gasped when she saw incredibly sharp knives floating towards Nick and Alex whose head was resting on Nick's shoulder and saw knives floating towards them. They were the sharp knives they weren't meant to touch unless their parents were around as they were _very_ sharp. Nick turned when he heard Phoebe gasp and Alex tense. He closed his eyes and sighed when he saw the knives and glared at Diana.

He knew he was going to have problems with Diana, she believed she could get away with anything just because she was a Princess and the Mayor's daughter and was incredibly powerful and was clearly used to people being scared of her when she got upset or wanted something. Diana was going to have to learn that she couldn't get whatever she waned. He was going to talk with Sean about her behaviour.

It wouldn't be good if Diana believed she could do absolutely anything. It was a recipe for disaster, she could become dangerous and get herself into a lot of trouble if things kept continued like this. Adalind turned and paled when she saw the knives floating towards Nick, Kelly and Alex. The look Nick was giving Diana could have frozen lava.

"Darling what have I told you about levitating sharp objects?" Adalind questioned, kneeling in front of Diana, she knew she needed to be sterner but just couldn't. Diana was her baby, she couldn't discipline her in anyway, usually leaving it to Nick which she knew wasn't fair. Adalind knew Diana was a little out of control but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Only levitate sharp objects in self-defence or during practise and never levitate Kelly," Diana answered glaring at her mother as the knives settle themselves back in the draw not understanding why no one was scared of her, she had never gotten into trouble for doing that before so why was it starting now. Matty and Jack were staring at her with wide scared eyes.

Nick didn't look happy. He took his phone from Alex who pulled it from his pocket and called Monroe, they had to get Diana to understand just how dangerous it could be if someone found she was living with a Grimm, Diana needed to learn she wasn't always going to get her way and there would be serious consequences if she did end up hurting someone.

" _Hey, Nick what can I do for you?_ " Monroe asked, he sounded more than a little tired and very worn, it must have ben tough having three children, he was going to offer to babysit them over the weekend to give Monroe and Roselee a bit of a break as they could very much use it as Nick they were taking turns sleeping.

"Can you come to Bud's?" Nick asked unable to get his Grimm side of settle down. He heard Monroe gasp a little, the nice still had some effect on him but not as much as before, he had hoped he wasn't calling Monroe at a bad time and hoped Roselee wouldn't mind if Monroe left for a little while. Phoebe tilted her head a little clearly hearing or sensing something.

" _Of course. I hope Phoebe and Bud won't mind if Rosalee brings Fred, Felix and Mairead?_ " Monroe asked, Phoebe nodded, she was more than happy if Roselee come over with her children. Nick had been surprised to find out Eisbeber's had rather good hearing and were more than able to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone.

"Of course, you and Rosalee and become the Triplet's. I'll look after them for a few hours. You and Rosalee need a break," Phoebe stated taking the phone from Nick, Monroe told her they would be there in ten minutes. Phoebe ended the call and gave Nick his phone back. Nick didn't think of it as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and went to down on the couch.

"How are you going to raise Kelly? Do you think he'll be a Grimm or a Zauberbiest or possibly both?" Phoebe questioned, Nick looked down at his son, he wasn't sure what he was going to be, but he knew Kelly was special, that was for sure. A Grimm had never married a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest before, so he had no idea what to expect.

"I have no idea. Kelly's the first child of Grimm and Hexenbiest that I'm aware of. He might show some of the abilities of a Zauberbiest, I have no idea. I would have to ask Sean," Nick answered, lifting his arm and letting Alex, Matty and Jack snuggle against him, clearly still scared of Diana, he could feel the fear pouring off the three children.

He didn't think he would ever get used to the three Eisbeber feeling safer with him rather than their parents, Diana glared at Nick and Kelly, he was taking up all her mother's time, she would just make her mother forget about Kelly if she had to. Diana flinched when she saw the look on Nick's face, he clearly wasn't happy about her stunt with the knives.

Bud stared at Nick, trying to judge if it would be alright to get closer to him, he had a feeling he knew why Nick was here, he was surprised it had taken Nick this long to ask him, though then again he had been rather busy lately so likely hadn't gotten the time with everything going on. Nick was trying to calm down but found he couldn't. He didn't think he would be able to settle down until Monroe got here.

He had no idea why being around the Blutbard calmed him down and made him feel safe. Before anyone could say anything Monroe arrived with Roselee, Fred, Felix and Mairead. They looked absolutely exhausted, Phoebe took Fred and Mairead from Roselee and lead the two of them upstairs, so they could put the Triplets down for a nap and too fill Rosalee in on what had happened.

"Diana, I've known Nick for a little over six years and have helped him with several cases. There were some people who weren't all that happy with me helping him and because f that I have been beaten up on more than one occasion either to discourage me from helping him or to send a message to Nick," Monroe stated staring at Diana, his eyes turning red.

Those 'reminders' and 'warnings' had been more than a little painful. Roselee only knew of two of the times Monroe had been beaten up. There had been plenty of Wesen who weren't happy with him working for a Grimm, they thought he was Nick's pet, which was more than a little insulting. They had learnt very quickly nick didn't apricate them hurting his friends.

Portland's Wesen Community knew Nick was a kind and caring Grimm who would be more than willing to listen first and kill later. He was a cop first and a Grimm second, Nick had been pushed too far a few times and the Grimm had come out, it wasn't pretty, the Wesen who had attacked Monroe had learnt the hard way wha happened when they had an angery Grimm after them.

"There are plenty of Wesen Nick's put in jail who would love nothing more than to kill him or hurt him in some way, one such way is 'teaching him a lesson' by hurting those he cares about. You can't tell people Nick's a Grimm, sure some Wesen in Portland know who Nick is but there are some who would react violently as his ancestors have, in the past, been known to kill every Wesen no matter who they were," Monroe continued hoping he was getting through to Diana.

He knew it was going to take a lot of work to get Diana to understand she couldn't get whatever she wanted, letting her to continue thinking that could potentially create something very dangerous. Diana stared at Monroe before shrugging, she didn't care. Monroe sighed and knew they were going to have to let Diana learn just how dangerous it could be on her own. She wouldn't learn otherwise.

"Nick, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bud asked after Diana, Adalind, Rosalee and Phoebe had gone upstairs, Nick immediately relaxed as soon as Diana was out of the room, Monroe and Bud stared a look, they couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to be around Diana. She was out of control, something was going to have to change sooner or later.

"I was wondering if you know anyone in town who could refurbish the Loft and it more…liveable," Nick answered, trying not to fidget or bite his nails as he waited for Bud's response. He hoped the Eisbeber would be able to help him as he really didn't want to have to look for somewhere else for them to live, he had moved around enough as a child, even more so as an adult. He really want to leave again.

Bud opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

"Who do we need to intimidate again?" Nick asked Adalind after he had left Bug with the job of finding people to make the Loft a more liveable place. He had never much like Bonaparte nor his friend at the law firm Adalind worked at so was more than willing to help his soon-to-be wife intimidate someone for the money they needed to make the Loft liveable.

"Hey, Trubel, are you up for intimidating a Wesen lawyer. As much as I don't want to, can you ask Eve if she's willing to help, she had remarkable success when interrogating uncooperative Wesen. Would you be able to check if you have anything on him," Nick asked, he didn't really want to ask Eve for any help given everything she had done to him.

"Of course I'll help. I'm assuming your talking about Harrison Berman, we have some information about him, do you think Sean would mind if I borrowed Wu for a few hours. Josh asked me out three weeks ago," Trubel answered, Nick had to stop himself from laughing, he wondered what had taken Josh so long, it was clear he was enamoured with Trubel.

"Took him long enough. Call Sean and ask but I don't think he would mind as long as Wu still able to work for the Precinct," Nick replied before shaking his head and hanging up, it was going to be interesting too say the least. Nick was sure Josh would end up being a Grimm, it was just going to take him longer to emerge. Trubel had come into her powers early thanks to Oleg Stark killing her foster parents.

Josh likely wouldn't come into his powers for a few years, it gave him more than a enough time to get used to the idea and help Trubel. Nick knew even though Trubel had been working for HW she had been spending a lot of time with Josh. He was surprised it had taken the younger man so long to ask his third-cousin out. Nick was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang, he was a little surprised to see Wu was calling him.

"Hello Nick, Trubel called me and asked if I could get information on a certain lawyer, mind explaining?"

* * *

There done. Some of you will likely notice I've changed the time line a little, Nick hasn't yet asked Adalind to marry her and Josh hasn't asked Trubel to marry her, in this story they have only been dating for around 3 months. Nick is going to propose to Adalind. I've changed Diana characterization in this a little.

Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter written and posted. I will try to get chapter 3 up before the end of next month though I can't make any promises.


End file.
